Marine
by Nyles
Summary: Robert Blake was just a soldier who wanted to do the right thing and serve his country. He never considered that they might be two very different things. R to be safe. Sorry this is taking so long to update, FF.net always gives me trouble when I'm trying
1. Chapter 1

Black Mesa, New Mexico

**Author's Note: Black Mesa, Barney, Otis, the Black Ops, everything from Half Life and Opposing Force is owned by Valve. The original characters are all mine however. This was originally published a few month's ago at the Half Life Writer's Block, now the Writers Block Media Group. Check us out at [www.wbfanfic.com][1] !**

Black Mesa, New Mexico

The administrator watched his monitors impassively. The sound was off, but the scenes of destruction they showed spoke for itself. Scientist gutted by horrible beasts that had once been their colleagues. Security guards fighting vainly against creatures they had never imagined possible. Hallway after hallway filled with blood and death. Walls collapsing on helpless pedestrians. Scenes that would have terrified any other man. But the administrator just watched.

_So_, he thought. _The Xen creatures are more intelligent then I originally suspected. This could be difficult._ Slowly, calmly, he reached over and picked up the phone, and dialed a number he saved for emergencies.

"Colonel Johnsson? We ssseem to have a problem."

En route to Black Mesa

Corporal Robert Blake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated these long airborne trips. It wasn't so much that he was airsick, the seat was just damn uncomfortable. His leg was falling asleep. Would it kill them to pay for some padding? These Osprey's are state-of-the-art, and they still won't spring for decent seats.

Blake wasn't an unusually tall man, standing about 5'10''.He was good looking, with clear blue eyes and short brown hair. He had a rugged look to him, enhanced by his 5 o'clock shadow. He was in good shape, trim but not overly muscled. He was also a marine.

One of the best. He had risen to the rank of Corporal through hard work and dedication, not to mention combat prowess. He was good in a fight, very good. It was this prowess that had gotten him assigned to an MEU(SOC), the marines special forces.

"Getting uncomfortable over there Blake? Poor baby." Shaken out of his reverie, he looked over at the grinning face of Animal, one of his squad mates. God he hated him, a feeling which Animal was more than happy to return. Blake thought Animal was a sociopath, Animal thought Blake was soft. Animal was also jealous of his rank, which he thought he didn't deserve.

"Suck on it, asshole!" Blake shot back, annoyed.

"Maybe when your momma's done."

"You secure that shit, soldier! Both you shut the hell up, I don't you at each other throats in the damn field!" roared Seargent Taylor, their squad commander.

They both quieted immediately. Taylor didn't look kindly on disobeying orders. Blake thought back to their briefing before leaving Fort Chester. It had been pretty vague, but from the sound of it, seemed like another babysitting job.

Seemed some eggheads working at a secret research base called Black Mesa had been running some kind of experiment that went wrong. Their job was to go in and run security until things were under control. No big deal, probably just set a control wrong and overloaded something. Their commanders were supposed to give them a more detailed briefing when they arrived. 

***

Black Mesa. From what he had heard at the briefing, it was an old missile silo converted to a highly classified research base for government black projects. Weapons research, spying, advanced communications technology, anything they didn't want to be public knowledge. Could be interesting to look around.

He thought back to just before takeoff, when he made the traditional bet with Adrian. Last one on the ground buys the beer. He had damned well better win, beer didn't come cheap at these high security deals. He could just picture the smirk on Adrian's face if he lost his weeks pay.

Corporal Adrian Shepard was his best friend. They were from the same company, different squads. They had been through basic together, and trusted each other. Always had fun in the field. He remembered this one time in-

"Alright gentleman, ETA is in 15 minutes! Time for you to find out why you're here." Taylor's barking cut through his memories. He sat up, curious. "Some eggheads were working on a project that you don't need to know about, and they fucked up big time. The rest of the battalion is going to take care of security in the base, to make sure nothing else dangerous happens. Our company has other orders. We're gonna go in and make sure these eggheads don't go and tell anyone what they were working on. We can't afford any witnesses."

It took a moment before the full realization of what Taylor had said dawned on Blake. They were going to kill them all. Innocent civilians, and they wanted him to kill them in cold blood. He had to say something.

"Sir, we can't just kill them! They're fucking civies! I didn't sign up to be a murderer!" he objected.

"Oh shut up Blake! You're such a fucking pussy!" sneered Animal, before Taylor could do so.

"He's right Blake! You put on that uniform, you follow orders. End of story. IS THAT CLEAR MARINE!?" Taylor shouted.

Blake just nodded, shocked.

"Good. Alright, check your gear. I want you all ready as soon as we hit the ground."

Blake went about checking his gear without even thinking about it. His mind was still racing, trying to absorb what he'd just heard. His SAW was fine, wasn't going to jam. Desert Eagle loaded, ready if he needed it. The old Colt .45 he kept at the small of his back was there too. His PCV vest was fully charged, everything sealed tightly. Not that he noticed any of this.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Animal stroking his tactical shotgun lovingly, a look of anticipation in his eyes. _Oh my god_, thought Blake, _that crazy bastard is actually looking forward to this. _

Black Mesa

The Osprey touched down on one of Black Mesa's many outdoor helipads. The squad was out the doors quickly, fanning out to sweep the area. Blake stayed a little to the rear, like his training dictated. He wasn't paying attention anyway.

Under the directions of Taylor's hand signals, they quickly found the area to be empty, and moved into the nearest building. It was a combination office building and lab, dark and eerily empty. The lights were mostly out, casting shadows everywhere. Floor after floor was empty, with papers and experiments left suddenly, as if their owners had dropped everything and ran. Finally, in the basement, they found a set of doors locked and boarded up.

"Alright boys, this is it. Move in." ordered Taylor.

The squad came crashing through the doors, Animal first, the others fanning out behind him. It was a cafeteria, filled with terrified scientists who had been holed up in there for a while. Tables had been converted to beds, some of which held injured scientists. A line of covered bodies lay in the far corner.

"Oh, thank god you're hear! Those horrid creatures proved too much for our security forces. Please, get us out quickly! I can't take another moment of this hell!" cried one of them, rushing forward.

Taylor gave a curt nod to the rest of the squad. It was all the signal they needed. They opened fire, cutting down the shocked scientists one by one. Blake held back, torn. Torn between what his training and his conscience said was right. Time seemed to slow as the horror unfolded before him.

One of the scientists ran towards a crowbar lying on a nearby table, trying to defend himself and his coworkers. Animal laughed as he put a hole through the scientists back.

Blake made up his mind. He flipped off the safety of his machine gun and opened fire, sweeping it back and forth, cutting down men where they stood. When the smoke cleared, the last remaining scientist looked at him. The terrified man screamed, and ran away in horror. Blake did not pursue.

Instead he paused and looked over his handiwork. His squad lay dead before him, all shot in the back, all by him. It took a moment to realize the full extent of what he'd done. He'd killed them. Every last one of them. He dropped his machine gun, and he ran. 

   [1]: http://www.wbfanfic.com/



	2. Chapter 2

Black Mesa

**Author's Note: Black Mesa, Barney, Otis, the Black Ops, everything from Half Life and Opposing Force is owned by Valve. The original characters are all mine however. This was originally published a few month's ago at the Half Life Writer's Block, now the Writers Block Media Group. Check us out at [www.wbfanfic.com][1] !**

Black Mesa

Blake kept running for a long time. He ran aimlessly, not paying attention to where he was going. He kept running, trying to put as much distance between the massacre and him as he could. He ran for as long as he could, finally collapsing from exhaustion. He crawled over to wall, and sat against it. After he sitting for a moment, he took off his helmet and mask, and ran a hand through his hair.

While he caught his breath, he scanned his surroundings. He was underground, in a corridor. The walls and floor were concrete, sturdily built. It was a roomy hall, about 8 feet across. At one end, it opened up into a large chamber. At the other, was an intersection he had just come from. 

As his heart stopped racing and he started thinking clearly, Blake just realized how bad a situation he was in. He was lost and alone, in the middle of an apparently huge government facility. He had killed his own squad, eliminating all of his backup and probably bringing the entire regiment down on his tail. They would have missed their check in by now, the regiment was probably already looking for them. When they didn't find his body, and found that the bullets in their backs came from his gun, he'd be considered a witness. They'd kill him with the scientists.

He wasn't going to let that happen. If they were gonna come after him, they wouldn't get him without a fight. He checked out his equipment. He had dropped his SAW. That was a stupid move. If he was going to survive, he'd need another real weapon. Fast. He still had his Desert Eagle holstered at his belt, along with 2 extra clips. Wasn't much ammunition, but it would get him through a fight. The ancient Colt .45 he kept against regulations was still there, but he only had one clip for it. If he had to pull it out, he probably wouldn't be putting it back. Finally, there was a combat knife strapped to his thigh.

His PCV vest was charged and undamaged, probably the only thing he had going for him. If anything kept him alive in there, it would be the vest. He just hoped it would be enough.

Suddenly, something about the massacre was nagging at the back of his mind. Painful as it was, he replayed it over in his head. Entering the room, the scientist running towards them, the squad opening up, the scientists dying….

The scientist running towards them. What he had said. Creatures. Some kind of creatures that the facilities security team couldn't handle. What kind of research had this place been doing anyway?

Suddenly, he noticed something he'd missed in his original scan of the corridor. There was something lying in the shadows a few meters ahead of him. Grunting, he stood up and walked over. As he approached, he got a better look at it. It was small, maybe a foot long, and a pale beige color. It looked like a cross between a spider and a crab, with a bulbous body and four long, thin legs. It was also lying in a pool of yellowish blood, obviously dead.

Curious, he flipped it over. The thing had eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth on the bottom of it. It also had a bullet wound, the source of the blood and it's death. Looked like the security forces aren't completely useless, he mused.

Suddenly, he heard a click from behind him. The sound of a pistol being cocked.

"Turn around. Slowly." Came a voice from behind him.

Slowly, he turned, keeping his hands above his head.

"That's good, keep 'em where I can see them." Blake could see who the voice was coming from now.It was a woman, about 5'9'', average build. She had light brown hair, worn a little on the short side, and brown eyes. '_Pretty attractive.'_ Blake thought. More importantly, she was wearing a Black Mesa security uniform and pointing one of the facility's standard-issue Glocks at his head.

Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Something behind the guard. A single thought ran through his head. '_I hesitated once, and innocent people died. Never again.'_ Reacting quickly, he pulled his Desert Eagle out of it's holster, and fired 2 rounds over the guards shoulder. He was rewarded by a screech of agony and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

The security guard looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw the body. She quickly looked back at Blake, a question in her eyes.

"Why didn't you let it kill me?" She said, the gun wavering.

"I don't kill innocent people. My squad did, but I'm not with them anymore." He said, slowly putting his pistol on the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you? I've seen security footage of you bastard grunts slaughtering unarmed people." She said, the gun coming back up.

"I killed that thing instead of you. My gun is on the ground at your feet. I'm alone. I'm running through a government facility infested with god knows what without a real weapon. I count 4." Blake said, struggling to keep control of the memories.

The guard paused to consider this. She looked him over, closer this time. She noted that he didn't have anything larger than the pistol on the ground in front of her. She also noticed that he had some blood on his uniform, obviously not his own. The gun relaxed, still pointing at him but now held at waist level, rather than at the ready.

"What happened to your squad?" she said, in a softer voice now, no longer giving orders.

Blake wasn't planning to talk about it, but there was something about her that made him trust her. Somehow it was easy to open up to her. So he told her everything. The orders, the cafeteria, the massacre, opening up on his squad, everything. And his it felt out, he could feel his grip slipping. His voice started to shake, his throat felt tight. He finished just in time. Gradually, he regained his composure.

The guard stood there, listening. Her face softened as he spoke, replaced by an expression of first horror, than sympathy. She could hear the pain in his voice, and see it in his eyes at one of the rare times he made eye contact. He wasn't one of the killers. She could trust him.

"If we're gonna survive this, we're going to have to help each other. The name's Kim Conrad." She said, offering one hand to him while giving his pistol back with the other. He took both.

"Corporal Robert Blake. Call me Blake." He said, holstering his pistol. Suddenly, he felt a lot less alone.

   [1]: http://www.wbfanfic.com/



	3. Chapter 3

Black Mesa

**Author's Note: Black Mesa, Barney, Otis, the Black Ops, everything from Half Life and Opposing Force is owned by Valve. The original characters are all mine however. This was originally published a few month's ago at the Half Life Writer's Block, now the Writers Block Media Group. Check us out at [www.wbfanfic.com][1] !**

Black Mesa

Blake turned around, and crouched next to the corpse of the thing he had just killed.

"It's a slave. The eggheads call it xenotherium subservilia. That collar thing around it's neck electrocutes it if it disobeys it's master. The manacles can shoot out electrical bolts." Came Conrad's voice from behind him. He turned around with an expression of surprise on his face.

"You know about these things?!" he said, surprised.

"Yeah. I worked in the xenobiology lab, in case one of them got out. Every once in a while, they'd bring something weird like that in, do experiments. Told me they found 'em in an island they just discovered in the Pacific. They called it Xen. Never believed them, too weird to be from Earth. I always figured they were genetically engineered." She said, crouching down next to him.

"Yeah, sounds like bull to me too. What about it's masters?" he asked, knowing that he'd need some information on what they were facing.

"I dunno. Never brought one in. Sorry." She admitted, sheepish.

"It's alright, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. How about the little thing?" he said reassuringly. Somehow, he wasn't frustrated with her lack of knowledge.

"It's called a Headcrab. They're pretty slow walkers, but they jump at you really fast." She said, gesturing with her pistol.

"What happens if it catches you?" he asked, curious.

"Not sure, never let them." She said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He said, grinning. She smiled back, glad to have some relief from the tension. She had a nice smile. It was honest, like someone who wouldn't lie to you if they could avoid it.

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked.

They spent a good 15 minutes talking about the things Conrad had seen. Barnacle-like creatures that wrapped passing creatures in their tongues and ate them. Bullsquids, large alligator-like things that ate anything they could find and spit venom. Sonic burst emitting pack animals called Houndeyes. Rat sized insect things called Snarks that ate everything in sight. Giant carnivorous fish called Ichthyosaurs with natural armor plating.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have an interesting time. This place have any armories, or just plastic Glocks?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey, shut up! It's a damn fine pistol." She said, trying to punch him in the arm. He easily avoided the blow. "Seriously, there's one about half an hour to the south. I was heading there before I found you" 

Blake checked the compass in his PCV vest. The chamber was south. "Let's go." He said, unholstering his Desert Eagle. As an afterthought, he pulled the .45 from the small of his back.

"Here, take this. More firepower than a 9mm. Looks like you'll need it." He said, offering her his prized possession. '_Weird,' _he thought, '_I don't normally let anyone near it.'_

"Thanks, but no. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll probably need all the ammo I can get, even if it is smaller." She said, holding a hand up.

"Fair 'nuff." Said Blake as he holstered it. They set off, pistols held at their sides.

"Hey, what's with that armor you're wearing? Never seen anything like it before. What does PCV stand for, anyway?" she asked, gesturing toward his vest.

"Powered Combat Vest. I'd tell you more, but I'd have to kill you." He joked.

"That's not funny." She said, in a serious tone.

'_Shit.'_ He thought._ 'That was really inappropriate. Gonna be hard to make amends for.'_ For a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted Conrad to like him. 'O_h well, probably because I just killed most of my friends.'_

"Sorry, you're right." He said, feeling guilty.

"It's no big deal." She said, sounding forgiving.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's a new kind of armor they're field testing. It's made of some kind of metal fibers that can adapt to your body shape. When it's fully charged, it's almost impenetrable, but it losses it's charge fast under fire. It can instantly heal you too, but the effect only lasts about a day. Don't know how it works. Lets you carry a lot more, and makes you more agile." He said, giving her the full sales pitch. As he finished, he did a crouch jump to demonstrate. 

She raised her eyebrows, impressed. Then, slowly, a look of recognition dawned on her face. "They make things like those here. HEV suits, some of the scientists wear them when it gets dangerous." She mused.

"Well, this is a research facility. Probably made the basic stuff here, developed the PCV for the combat jocks, HEV for the eggheads. Makes sense." He said as they entered the chamber. There was a shadowed balcony overlooking them to the left.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know where-" She never got the chance to finish her question, being interrupted by the sound of something falling from the balcony. "Down!" she yelled, bringing up her pistol. She fired off a series of rounds at it, being rewarded by a thump.

"We're even." Said Blake, playing his flashlight over the blackness. Nothing but a body. A disturbingly human body. Curious and at the same time repelled, he walked closer and looked down at it.

"Well, I guess we know what happens if a Headcrab catches you." He said grimly, keeping the dot of his laser sight directly on the things head.

"What?" said Conrad, confused. She came over to look at the body, and instantly wished she hadn't. "Oh my god…" she said, turning away in a wave of nausea.

The thing was a scientist, or at least it used to be. A Headcrab had latched itself onto his skull, obviously controlling him. Or it. The arms had become razor sharp, rake-like claws. It was as if the bones had changed shape and burst from the arm. And as a final horror, it's chest had become a bloody, open mess. Some organs were human. Others weren't.

Slowly, Blake put a single round between where the eyes used to be. That thing would stay dead.

Conrad came back, shaking. "Thing looks like a zombie." She said, trying to hide her horror.

"Did you know him?" Blake asked, concerned.

"I can't tell. I didn't know many scientists, but still, seeing a coworker like this…." She trailed off, fighting to keep control.

"I can't pretend I understand, but I've seen close. It's not easy. I'm here if you wanna talk." Said Blake. He didn't like seeing his newfound comrade like this.

"Maybe later. We're busy now." She said, her voice regaining it's strength.

"Alright." He said, knowing all to well how she felt. A soldier saves their tears for after the war.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, playing close attention to their surroundings. Finally, they arrived at their destination, a simple locked door marked armory. Conrad punched in the code, while Blake covered the door with his pistol. It beeped twice, and swung open.

To the untrained eye, it was a meager supply of weapons. To the frugal eye of a survivor, it was a stockpile. A rack of 5 tactical shotguns lined the wall, along with a box of grenades and a few boxes of shells. On the desk lay a few clips of 9mm ammo.

Blake ran in and grabbed a shotgun, throwing another to Conrad. He threw her an extra box of shells, while letting his PCV take the rest. Conrad stuffed the clips into her belt, while Blake took the hand grenades. It was an unspoken agreement that he take them, his military training enabling him to better use them.

He turned to Conrad with a grin on his face, and cocked his shotgun. "Now we're ready for a fight." He said hopefully.

'Yeah. Lets just hope those things feel the same way." 

On that note, they headed off into the facility, no idea what to do next.

   [1]: http://www.wbfanfic.com/



	4. Chapter 4

Black Mesa

**Author's Note: Black Mesa, Barney, Otis, the Black Ops, everything from Half Life and Opposing Force is owned by Valve. The original characters are all mine however. This was originally published a few month's ago at the Half Life Writer's Block, now the Writers Block Media Group. Check us out at [www.wbfanfic.com][1] and read the full version there!**

Black Mesa

Blake and Conrad had been walking for an hour, shotguns at the ready. They were both keeping silent, neither wanting to alert anything around them. Finally, Conrad spoke up.

"Hey, Blake, what do you say we take a rest? Might wanna make a plan." she said, leaning against the wall and setting down her shotgun.

"Yeah, sure. I could use a break." He said, leaning against the wall and sliding to a sitting position. He lay his shotgun on his lap, examining it. It was the same as those issued in the marines, an over-and-under double barreled 12 gauge, with a pump action. Devastating at close range, but almost useless any further. Not quite the real firepower he had in mind.

"So, you're the soldier, what do we do next?" Conrad asked, sitting across from him.

"Well, other marines aren't gonna help us, so we'll have to stay away from them as much as we can. Those Xen things obviously want to kill anything human, so we'll have to kill those things. Best we can hope to do is get out of here, and hike to the nearest town."

"Then what?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, that depends. We could go to the media, tell the world what happened here. But it'll be hard to prove, they might not believe us. And they might very well kill us to keep us quiet. Or we keep quiet, try to fade into society and avoid anyone looking for us." His tone suggested that he preferred that former.

"Somehow I like the first idea a lot more. This can't just be covered up."

"That makes two of us. Won't be easy." 

She smiled. "After this, I think it'll look damned easy."

Black Mesa

PFC Jacobs gripped his MP-5 tightly, watching his seargent ahead of him. Barnes always made it look so easy. He had told them that the base was under attack by some kind of aliens, and to be ready for a fight. He was scared, but he knew that with Barnes leading them, they'd be alright. He idolized his squad commander.

Suddenly, Barnes crouched and raised his right arm, a signal to stop. He'd heard something.

"Move out, it was noth-" he never got the chance to finish his sentence. A green bolt of energy took off his head, leaving his neck nothing but a charred stump.

"Shit! Open fire!" came from the squads second in command, a fresh corporal. They followed orders, and the hallway was filled with the rattle of their MP-5's on full auto, interspersed with the throatier growl of their machine gun.

They heard whatever had killed Barnes scream out in pain, and fall to the ground, along with a few like it. They stopped firing long enough to see a flash of green light from behind them.

Johnson whirled around in time to see a huge alien creature crush their machine gunners skull with a single blow from it's giant fist. It was big, about a foot taller than most of his squad mates, and 3 times as wide. It glistened with natural armor. One of it's 3 arms ended in a 3 pronged thing, obviously organic. What's more, there were 4 of them. 

In unison, they raised their arms with the 3 pronged things, now obviously a weapon. Fire from the squad brought the first one down, but the others fired. Johnson saw the squad fall around him, felled by some kind of hornets flying from the aliens weapons. Without thinking, he fired a grenade from his weapons attached launcher into their midst and ran.

He heard it go off, and a groan of pain followed by a pair of thuds, and one set of footsteps. '_Christ,'_ thought Jacobs, '_those things are heavy!' _He kept running, pulling a grenade from is PCV as he went. He pulled the pin, and dropped it.

He turned as he ran, waiting to see the thing blown up by his makeshift booby trap. It stopped right over the grenade, and raised it's arm. The last thing that Johnson saw before the hornet bored it's way into his skull was the alien blown to tiny pieces.

Black Mesa

Blake heard it first, Conrad soon after. The sounds of a battle, followed by about a minute of silence, then a final explosion.

"Should we go?" asked Conrad, a question on her face.

Something about his sense of duty pulled him towards the fight. Could be civvies. "Yeah."

They ran towards it, Blake leading the way, shotgun at the ready. Whatever they found, it would be a fight. He came to an intersection, and turned left. What he found was the last thing he expected. A dead marine, blood gushing from a head wound. A few feet in front him, there was a burn mark on the floor, and the walls were covered in a yellowish stain. Blood, same as the aliens they'd killed.

"I guess he doesn't need our help after all." Conrad said, lowering her shotgun.

Blake, nodded solemnly. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He crouched over the body, and punched a code into a keypad on the marine's PCV. It came loose, and he pulled it off the corpse.

"What are you doing?" asked Conrad, confused

"Put it on. It'll keep you a lot safer than that Kevlar. I'm sorry, I know it's weird but you'll need it to survive." He said, tossing it to her.

"Alright. You're right." She said, pulling it over her head. As soon as she had it on, it activated, sealing on to her.

"What the hell!?" she said, surprised.

"What?" he said, alarmed. "Oh, I never mentioned the HUD, did I?" he said, sheepish.

"Uh, no. Thanks for the warning." she said, kidding. "How do they do that?" 

"I dunno. I guess it's projected right onto your eye's. Pretty steady though, it's amazing." He said, picking up the dead marines MP-5."You can control the weapons selection menu by flinching your eye muscles. Right calls it up and changes categories. Left moves in categories, both selects."

"Nice." she said. "Hey, there's stuff left in here! Desert Eagle, Combat Knife and some Grenades." She said, grinning.

"You can let the suit absorb your weapons and any ammo you're already carrying, it'll help." He said.

She did as he suggested. She also tossed him an extra magazine of 9mm ammo. "You'll need it for the sub gun." She said, a shy smile on her face.

"Thanks." He said, suddenly feeling awkward. He gave her a handful of his shotgun shells, shrugging.

"Thank you." Came the nervous reply.

"Well, where do we go now?" he asked, indicating the intersection.

"What do you think?" she said, still getting the feel of her PCV.

"Left we head towards whatever killed this guy, and probably the rest of his squad. Pretty rough fight waiting for us. Right, no idea what's over there. He might have been trying to hook up with the rest of his unit. Might not have been. I prefer a risk to a certainty. Right." He said, indicating with his MP-5.

"Alright. There's mostly offices that way, personnel division. After that, we can catch the old tram system up to the surface." She said.

As they went, he opened a door for her. That's when he realized why he was acting so strange. '_Oh my god! Middle of a combat zone and I'm falling in love.'_

   [1]: http://www.wbfanfic.com/



End file.
